


Day 15 - Christmas Card

by CosmoKid



Series: 2018 Rarepair Advent Calendar [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, F/F, Flirting, Meet-Cute, Photography, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 14:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17003511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmoKid/pseuds/CosmoKid
Summary: Lydia turns her head again so she can see their intruder as the photographer says “Cora!”She takes in the new girl, Cora. She looks to be the same age as Lydia and just as beautiful, if not more.





	Day 15 - Christmas Card

“Lydia, would you smile for a goddamn second,” her Mom hisses, nudging her with her knee.

“I _am_ smiling, Mother,” she replies through a forced smile and practically clenched teeth. She turns her head the other way just before the camera flashes again. 

Why they’re still doing the family photo on the Christmas card is a mystery to her, but her Mother is a force not to be reckoned with on this kind of thing. Still, it feels a little stupid to be in a Santa-themed dress when she’s 17-years-old.

Her Mother huffs. “Smile like you mean it.”

She grits her teeth, fighting the urge to roll her eyes. “I would if I had something to smile about other than fake snow and a dress straight out of 2004.”

There’s no need to see her Mother’s face to know that she’s about to respond with some catty comment, but before she can, the door to the studio flies open. “Dad, do you have any clue where Mom is?”

Lydia turns her head again so she can see their intruder as the photographer says “Cora!”

She takes in the new girl, Cora. She looks to be the same age as Lydia and just as beautiful, if not more. She’s wearing black, high-waisted, skinny jeans with a plain grey shirt, and has her hair up in a high ponytail. Lydia can image she’s a lot comfier and a lot warmer than herself which she’s quite jealous of. She’s also jealous of the way Cora can look _that hot_ in such a simple outfit.

Although perhaps jealousy isn’t the word for it based on the butterflies in her stomach.

“Sorry,” Cora says, her voice interrupting Lydia’s assessment. “You’ve been in here for like an hour, I thought you’d be done by now.”

“My Mother likes to strive for perfection and it takes a long time for her to realise that she won’t get it,” Lydia explains, interrupting the tense staring contest Cora seems to be having with her Father. 

They both turn to look at her, with Cora looking her up and down with a smirk on her face. “I don’t think you could get any more perfect than you, already.”

Lydia prays that the pounds of makeup her Mother coated her in hides the blush on her face. She bites her lip for a moment before grinning, “Why thank you. I think this photoshoot was perfect the minute the camera saw me and I really don’t think we need to take any more.”

“Cora,” the photographer chides, turning his head so he can glare at Cora again.

Just as Cora had interrupted her earlier, her Mother interrupts before Cora can respond, “It’s fine, Antoni, I think we’re finished here.”

Lydia can feel the glare on her own head, but she just smiles brighter and steps out of the makeshift set. She’s ready to get back into more practical clothing. 

The photographer, apparently called Antoni, sighs, but he nods. “Okay, we can have a look at all the photos now and you can choose which you’d like to have for your card?”

“Of course,” her Mother says and even though it sounds forced, Lydia can just about her the smile in her voice. Neither of them really like photo shoots when they get down to it. “Perhaps your daughter could show my own to where we got changed?”

She likes that idea; she likes it a lot and based off Cora’s grin, it seems like she does too. The stupid Christmas card might be worth it after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> come scream with me on [tumblr](https://cosmo-k-i-d.tumblr.com/%22)  
> Happy Holidays!


End file.
